


The Dream

by Inked_bottom997



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inked_bottom997/pseuds/Inked_bottom997
Summary: Petra retells her sex dream to JR. JR helps her...fill in the blanks.





	The Dream

Petra and JR were laying in bed. Petra had her head resting on JR’s shoulder and JR was gently running her fingers through the blonde’s hair. They had been passing time by asking each other silly questions, Like “when was your first kiss” and “When did you know you were gay.” They did this sometimes, both women loved getting to know everything about the other.  
“Best sex dream you ever had?” JR asked.  
Petra didn’t have to think very long.   
“The one I had about you.” She said matter-of-factly.  
JR shot up,  
“You had a sex dream about me? When?”  
Petra looked at her confused,  
“I told you this babe. I had a dream you came to my room, I was in my robe...remember?”  
JR looked very interested now.  
“No, you never told me. Trust me, I would remember if you did.” JR let her eyes roam over Petra’s body.  
Petra noticed and shifted so that her ass was closer to JR. JR bit her lip,  
“Tell me about this dream.”  
“Well, I heard a knock on the door and when I opened it you was there. I was wearing my floral robe...just the robe.” Petra said making sure to emphasize the last part. She heard JR’s inhale deeply. The brunette was loving.   
“What did I say, when you answered the door?” JR asked moving closer to Petra.  
“You said you did it, you got me off.” Petra was now getting flustered as she watched JR stare intently at her.  
“Then you undid my robe.”  
“Like this?” JR asked as she removed the robe from Petra’s body.  
Petra nodded as JR ran her hands across Petra’s shoulders and down her arms.  
“Then you said you were really going to get me off.”   
JR’s eyes were hooded with desire. She began to gently massage Petra’s breast causing the blonde to let out a small moan.  
“Then what?” JR asked her voice husky from desire.  
“I woke up,” Petra replied.  
“Well, how about we fill in the blanks?” JR said before smashing their lips together.  
In a matter of seconds, JR was straddling Petra, looking down into blue eyes, darkened by desire.   
“What would you have wanted to happen next?” JR asked. “In your dream.”  
Petra’s breath was labored as she answered,  
“You would kiss me. Right here,” she said pointing to the soft patch of skin just below her ear.  
JR smiled and bent down and done exactly that. Loving the way Petra moaned and moved her head to give her more room.  
After JR felt like she had significantly kissed that spot, she asked the same question again.  
Petra was beside herself, usually, JR took control, but now JR was handing all the decision making over to her.  
“You would touch me...here,” she said as she moved JR’s hands to her breast.  
Both women let out a small moan. JR’s hands began to gently massage the small orbs before being replaced by her mouth. JR ran her tongue in small circles around Petra’s nipple. Loving the way the blonde arched closer to her, her mouth partially open, letting out the smallest moans and whimpers. She repeated the process several times before taking the hardened nipple into her mouth. Petra’s hands went to her hair and held her mouth there.   
“Fuck…” Petra said breathlessly.   
JR repeated the action with the other nipple before sitting back up.  
“Fuck me,” Petra said, not needing JR to repeat the question again.  
“How?” JR asked loving the way Petra got whiny when she was desperate.  
Petra looked at her through half opened eyes.  
“I don’t care just d-uuggggh!” she was unable to finish as JR pushed two fingers inside of her. Petra’s eyes rolled back into her head, her breathing quickened, a pink flush now spread across her chest.   
JR leaned down and kissed her. Petra was barely able to return the kiss as JR added another finger.  
“Fuck...Jane..”  
JR placed kisses across Petra’s chest as she began to circle the blonde’s clit with her thumb.   
Soon, Petra’s body was tensing and with a loud moan and several curse words she came undone.  
JR slowly removed her fingers and licked them clean.  
“Better than the dream?” she asked sarcastically.  
Petra laughed and nodded before sitting up.  
“You’re turn,” she said as she leaned close to JR.  
JR put up her hand to stop her  
“That was for me.”  
Petra looked at her,  
“Are you sure?”  
JR nodded,  
“Tell me about how you fell in love with me.”  
Petra laughed and began retelling the story of how she came to fall for her lawyer


End file.
